MY LITTLE DEPRESSION
by PenneIsForThotties
Summary: YEET
1. CHAPTER 1

_FUK YOU PERVERFED BRONY FANS LOCKING FOR a GUD MY LITTLE PONY FAN FICTION. THIS IS A GLORIOUS STORY AND YOU WILL BE A GUD REDER! THANKS TO CUL, ANEYAL, SHEMYT, AND THARASE FOR THE HELP! I WUV YALL!_

**CHAPTER 1**

I begun by galoping to the backery where ApplePack wuz, she was working the backery and selling kakes and stuff. She wuz in the back sliting her hooves, I walcked and saw pulpre bloop everywere and decided to joen her and slit my hoves also. I slit all the way up to my whorse hip and began to cry and hav a orgusm and pooped out upside down kroses!1! I cuverd the slises with badnaids and then grabbed a steake and slit the kake and began to streseat and ate it all until I threw up teers. They came out black and painful. I began to blast emo Panic At The House and screamed with my blak fur and began to watch emo pornofary in the bathroom while brushing my tale.

My name is Midnight Spermkul, and this is me life at Questionia (Quest-E-O-nEa). I am goffick and luv SlipKnife and Evanescene and P!ATH, but I dont lik this knew stuf but I licke their old emo stuff beter because its beter and if U (YES U ) disagree then leave you HIV GONASYPHILIS HAVING PREPS WEARING GUPPI TEENS! The best brand of cloths is GoodWilk cloths because them is on the cheep cheep! I only wear clothes that are dark black and riped skinne jeens and I have a tattoo of a teer under my i. I cried when i left the backery and went to Wallmark and bought a dragan nife and began to slit mah back hoof in the changin room and the warkar walced in and began to stop me then i slit her necc and that cilled the thot and she died on the floor and I began to masturcate to the ded bodey and then it begun to stank and i hav to leve beecuz the bodee began to give me throte siknes and i throughed up and it mad me sicc!

Dew to me geting sic and me kiling Fupperky (AKA the Wallyworld worker, I was sent home by me dad and was told to not leave me room for three dayz. I was sooooo pised off that i painted my room another layer of black (cuz im gothik). The room looked nice and it went well with the Green Dayz musik that me was playing on me casseete. Now I no what u is thinkin rite now, 'WHY DA FUK DIS BITCH PAINTING HER ROOM ANOTHA LAYA OF BLACK IF ITS ALREADA BLACK!? Well bitch, IM GOTHICCCCCCCCKKKKKKKK. K, SEE I JUST SPELED IT FOR YOU! I decided that me room looked a little dark so i decided to open me winder and turn tha lanps on so it could be a little briter. I then decided to grab roses from the garden outsided (me room is on da first flor) by reaching out me winder and painted them black and put tha roses in a vace. Then I filled it with me pulpre blod and watched as the flowers ded.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

_AN: OK yal, so right now Midnight Spermkul is really depersed and stuff, she is really goffick, and has some problems. Yall betta give me a gud revew, YOU THOTS!_

I began by waking up to my alarm that sounds like I rite signs nut trargedes and i began to wrock out and then wen it was dun i started to slit muh hoves and cri becuz i cant find a boyfried. Its sad, I am so lonily that whay i cut mah hooves and shih. I started to get dressed and put on four military shos and put on a Gren Da shirt and begun to put on me pentagram ring and mah upside down cross neclace. I walked down tha stairs and then i found DISCORDE IN MAH KITCHEN MAKIN COUNT DOOKIE CEREAL, MAH FAVORIT HOW DID HE NO!? I screemed goffickly and runned to him and gave him a hug and we begun SUKING FACE! He puled out his tail and put in mah you no wut and we did the SECS!

We maid out for like thre minuts and it was so gud and i wasnot sad anymoar and we got dressed and ate mah cereal and we made out and i left for tha KMART and bot some new shus and got sum knew soks and started to put them on and saw mah beste PINKIERIE! OH MAH GAWD WE WAS THE BESTEST OF FRIENDS IN THAH HI SCHOOL AND NOW WE DONT TULK ANYMO AND I STILL WANT HER TO BE MAH FRIEND. All of a suden the lights went out and they started playing REIGN BY THA CULT, one of mah favoritst bands and everyone started to dance in tha middle of tha walkway and we started to dance and i climbed ontop of tha changin seksion in tha closes area in then the changing stall fell and i broke ma phone and i started cryin and slit ma hoves wit da meta hanga.

_AN: I BROKE MA FUKIN RIST AND NOW IM REAAAALLLLLLYYYYYYY DEPERSED BECUZ I CANT MASTURTATE ANYMOAR AND IT MAKES ME REAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLYY FUKIN DEPERSED! _

_I BROCKE MY FUCKIN RIST YOU THOTS! I CANT BELEVE NOBODY KARES, AND I CANT SLIT MA HOVES BECUZ IT HURTS TO REACH AND THEY DIDNT NOT GOVE ME ANEY SHARPT TOOOLS! -_- _

_fuck _


End file.
